Un Ultimo Beso
by Magda Vidal
Summary: Candy se entera que Terry se va a casar con Susana, ella pensó que el amor que sentia Terry por ella nada ni nadie podría jamás reemplazarlo, ella necesita escuchar de el decirle que ya no la ama, que ya la olvido, Candy viaja a Nueva York para hablar con el y comprobar que la ha dejado de amar y de ser asi, ella solo quiere un ultimo beso de el.


Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Keiko Nagita, esta historia la escribí para participar en un a convocatoria del grupo de Mientras Vivamos Nos Encontraremos, si se animan a leerla, se los agradezco, no se si sea buena o no, solo la que la hice con mucha emoción.

Nota:

Si esta historia no es de su agrado y quieren dejarme un review... no sean malas y mientanme... jajajaja...

No es cierto es broma, pueden decir lo que piensan

 **Un Último Beso**

 **Por Magda Vidal**

Era una cálida tarde de verano, Candy regresaba a su hogar después de un arduo día de trabajo, a pesar de que la señorita Pony y la hermana María le pidieron que se quedara a vivir con ellas, Candy quería mantener su independencia, ella disfrutaba de esas largas caminatas, porque le daban la oportunidad de sumergirse en sus recuerdos, algunos felices, otros más dolorosos, pero al fin memorias que de alguna manera hacían que su corazón se acelerara de la emoción al recordarlas.

Había recorrido casi la mitad del trayecto que separaba la clínica de su hogar, cuando un auto pasó a su lado, el cual se detuvo un poco más adelante. Ella sin inmutarse siguió caminando, cuando de repente ve descender del auto a un hombre alto y robusto, al acercarse más a él logró reconocerlo, era Neal! Él no había, mejor dicho, no quería renunciar a conquistar el corazón de Candy, y precisamente ese día llevaba, o al menos eso creía él, una sorpresa para Candy que pensó que con la reacción que le provocaría a ella inclinaría la balanza a su favor.

Neal, detuvo a Candy interponiéndose en su camino, ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y con un suspiro de fastidio le dice...

-Buenas tardes Neal, creo que te equivocaste de camino, la casa de los Legan queda en sentido contrario a este, espero no se te haga tarde para llegar a la hora de tu merienda, con permiso, déjame pasar- ella trata de esquivarlo sin agregar una palabra más, cuando siente que es sujetada con fuerza y Neal hace que gire sobre sus pasos, para aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

-Por qué tan sola preciosa, no sabes que muchas niñas se han perdido en este bosque, víctimas de los fantasmas o mounstros que andan sueltos por aquí- Neal quiso aprovecharse del momento y trató de besar a Candy.

Ella sintió una furia crecer en su interior, que la hizo zafarse del agarre de Neal de forma brusca y llena de rabia le grita

-Qué te pasa imbécil! Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que no me toques, que ni siquiera puedo tolerar tu presencia, mantente alejado de mi, la próxima vez no respondo!- le grito colérica.

No era la primera vez que Neal trataba de besar a Candy a la fuerza, pero esta vez estaba decidido a ir más allá del intento, esta vez Candy no se escaparía de él.

No seas estúpida Candy!, cualquier otra mujer estaría feliz de que yo la voltee a mirar siquiera, pero yo sé que tú rechazo es por el idiota de Granchester, porque no has podido olvidarlo, durante todo este tiempo aun piensas guardarte para él, si ese actor de carpa ambulante, ya te olvidó! Acéptalo de una buena vez!.. – le gritó el joven lleno de rabia y desesperación - hasta cuando lo vas a entender! Hasta que estés vieja y marchita! Si Candy el ya te olvido, si no me crees mira por ti misma!- Neal le entregó una revista, donde en la portada de la misma estaba publicado el siguiente encabezado… **"LA BODA MAS ESPERADA DEL AÑO"** _Terrence Granchester contraerá nupcias con su prometida Susana Marlowe_ _finalmente_ , y en la misma portada una fotografía de ellos dos abrazados y besándose.

Candy, de momento quedo en silencio y sintió como su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos, fue como si una espada le atravesara todo el cuerpo desgarrando su alma hasta desaparecerla. Sin saber como se giro y quiso seguir su camino sin pronunciar ninguna palabra mas, sabia que si lo hacía sólo lágrimas y dolor brotarían de su ser.

Neal al ver la reacción de Candy quiso seguir aumentando el dolor de Candy, creyendo que así poco a poco ese dolor se convertiría en desprecio y odio hacia el actor. –Candy escúchame, tú aquí pensándolo, siendo fiel a un hombre que no supo luchar por ti, que te dejó eligiendo a otra, como si tú fueras una opción y él enamorado de la mujer que te lo quito, que caso tiene que le sigas manteniendo fidelidad, el te ha traicionado y quien sabe desde cuando, en cambio yo no he dejado de desearte ni un solo día, yo puedo darte la felicidad que él jamás podría darte- Neal acercándose más a Candy la vuelve a detener.

Candy no lo resistió más y le dio una bofetada, que hizo que Neal se quedara en shock, ella que ya no pudo contener las lagrimas le gritó –Déjame en paz!, no me importa lo que me digas ni lo que sientas por mí, aunque fueras el último hombre en el planeta entero, JAMAS, escúchame bien jamás podría considerarte como hombre para mí!- se lo dijo apretando los labios e imprimiendo el mayor de los desprecios en su tono de voz, después de eso, Candy se echó a correr, no había avanzado mucho cuando sintió que unos poderosos brazos la sujetaban por la cintura. Neal le había dado alcance y haciendo que girara su cuerpo para tenerla de frente le dice –Te ensenaré que yo soy el único hombre que desearás tener de hoy en adelante, te haré mía! Y lo gozarás tanto que luego me suplicarás por más!- Neal la apretó tan fuerte que Candy no podía moverse, el logro besarla, era un beso lleno de rabia y lujuria, quería hacerla sentir que de él nadie se burlaba, había perdido todo el control en sí mismo, solo se dejaba llevar por su instinto animal, Candy estaba temblando de miedo y de indignación, Neal era demasiado fuerte para ella, pero en el momento en que sintió que el joven aflojó un poco su agarre, ella como pudo trato de zafarse, pero al hacerlo dio un paso hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que tropezó y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre su espalda y golpeando su cabeza contra una roca. Neal por su parte al ver que Candy yacía en el suelo y no respondía, se lleno de miedo y sin perder tiempo regresó a su coche para desaparecer sin dejar huella, huyendo como el cobarde que siempre era.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Candy despertó, tocándose la cabeza para revisarse, sintió un abultamiento muy grande y recordando lo sucedido se levantó, sintiendo algo de mareo, despacio emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia su hogar. Mientras iba caminando empezó a repasar todos los acontecimientos de esa tarde, y volvió a sentir demasiado dolor en su corazón, cómo era posible que Terry, su Terry se fuera a casar con otra, sería posible que durante todo ese tiempo, él se hubiera enamorado de Susana, solo de imaginarlo le causaba un dolor indescriptible, no podía ser cierto, se negaba a aceptarlo, eso no le estaba pasando a ella, no lo quería creer se decía a si misma, eso era un vil invento de Neal para mortificarla, en eso recordó los labios de Neal sobre los suyos, y sintió náuseas y pensó –Maldito infeliz como se atrevió, y después de que quiso forzarme me dejó tirada sin tomarse la molestia de saber si estaba bien, pero que se puede esperar de ese cobarde-

Candy se metió a bañar para limpiarse la herida y tratar de relajarse, después de salir de la ducha, sentada frente al espejo, se observó el golpe en la cabeza al parecer había sido más duro de lo que parecía en un principio, pero aún así, pensó que eso le dolía mucho menos, en comparación de la imagen que habían visto sus ojos, Terry besando a Susana, y volvió a derramar lágrimas amargas y se preguntaba cómo era eso posible, en qué momento él la había dejado de amar y se había enamorado de Susana, la duda estaba plantada, y ella no podía quedarse con las ganas de no saber, era hora, tenía que enfrentar su pasado y hablar de frente con el, después de todo este tiempo manteniendo la esperanza, era demasiado doloroso creer que todo había sido en vano, que en un segundo sus ilusiones de volver a estar con él, se habían destruido para siempre.

Candy había tomado una decisión, iría a Nueva York y le preguntaría de frente, quería que Terry le confirmara viéndole a los ojos, si era cierto de que él había dejado de amarla, para de esta manera, poder cerrar para siempre ese capítulo en su vida y seguir adelante.

Aun no había despuntado el sol y pese a la densa bruma que cubría la estación de trenes, una hermosa rubia estaba ya lista para abordar el primer tren rumbo a Nueva York, ella no llevaba equipaje, solo su bolso y un boleto de ida, y los pedazos de su corazón destrozado, aún en un rincón de su alma, guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, tenia que aferrarse a algo aunque fuera mínimo, de lo contrario prefería la muerte que seguir viviendo así sin él …

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Nueva York…

-Terry, por favor no me dejes! Perdóname, yo te amo, lo hice porque estaba desesperada solo veía pasar el tiempo y tú no tomabas una decisión, entiéndeme no quiero esperar más tiempo para convertirme en tu esposa, porque te es tan difícil aceptarlo- Decia Susana entre sollozos amargos y desesperados.

-Te lo advertí Susana!, te dije que no me gustaban las presiones y mucho menos los chantajes, como te atreviste a dar una entrevista llena de falsedad, sabes muy bien, que yo nunca te prometí casarme contigo, traté de apoyarte lo más que pude, no quise dejarte a tu suerte aún y a sabiendas que yo amo a otra persona- respondió el joven. –Cállate!- lo interrumpió Susana hecha un mar de lágrimas -No te atrevas a mencionarla, ella es la única culpable de que no puedas amarme, si ella no existiera tu serías mío por completo, pero esa maldita mujer, que no has podido arrancar de tu corazón, ella de seguro ya te olvidó, acaso no te has dado cuenta sino porque en tanto tiempo no has sabido nada de ella, como deseo que se muera, es la única manera en la que tú podrás ser libre de su maldito recuerdo!- Esto último, lo gritó la joven rubia, dejando escapar por fin todo el resentimiento que había guardado por años.

Terry le devolvió la mirada llena de decepción, por fin había salido la verdadera Susana, la mujer egoísta y manipuladora que estaba escondida bajo la máscara del sufrimiento y falsa sumisión, no podía creer que tantos años había vivido engañado, pero eso se acabó, dentro de sí sintió como si unas pesadas cadenas de repente cayeran dejando su alma y conciencia libres, y en ese preciso momento tomó la decisión de alejarse, ahora si y para siempre de la mujer que lo sofocaba.

Por fin has mostrado tus verdaderos sentimientos Susana, jamás pudiste entender el sacrificio que hizo Candy al renunciar a mi, ella que te salvó la vida para que fueras feliz y comprendieras lo hermoso que es estar vivos. Yo me quede a tu lado porque sabía muy bien que ella no me aceptaria sabiendo que tu estabas mal, y tu solo le deseas la muerte. Susana aún no entiendes que tu me salvaste de morir pero para matarme en vida. Es esta la clase de amor que me ofreces, no te equivoques Susana, jamas podras ocupar mi corazon porque ya no tengo uno que ofrecerte, ni a ti ni a nadie, mi corazon se lo llevó Candy con su partida. Lo siento Susana pero hasta hoy pude seguir con esta farsa pero ya no mas. Simplemente ya no puedo mas con estas mentiras que me sofocan y no me dejan vivir.

Esa misma tarde Terry se fue de la casa de Susana para siempre, se fue a refugiar al teatro, ahí se tranquilizaría y pensaría como podría ser el reencuentro con su pecosa, por fin podía sentir renacer la esperanza de volver a estar con ella.

Candy había llegado a Nueva York, estaba desorientada, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar a Terry, sólo se le ocurrió ir al único lugar que estaba segura le podían dar información sobre cómo localizarlo, ella estaba decidida a hablar con él, así que sin pensarlo más se fue al teatro más importante de Nueva York, estaba segura que para ese entonces Terry tendría que trabajar allí, porque aunque le doliera el corazon por no estar con él, se había enterado por las revistas y los periódicos del gran éxito que había tenido Terry en cada una de las obras en las que había actuado, consagrándose como uno de los mejores actores mas jóvenes de la historia del teatro y con un futuro prometedor lleno de éxitos.

Cuando Candy llegó al teatro, se dio cuenta que la entrada principal estaba cerrada, así que decidió rodear y buscar una entrada alterna, sabía de sobra que casi siempre esos accesos estaban en los laterales de los edificios, recordó que ella misma había usado uno así, la última vez que visitó uno, siguiendo su instinto llegó por fin a la que era la entrada directa que conducía a los camerinos, se detuvo cuando observó a un hombre mayor, hablando con alguien en el interior del recinto –seguro que esto es lo qué quiere señor Granchester, no cree que estaría mejor en la habitación de un buen hotel, ya no hay nadie en el teatro, todos se han ido, si necesitara algo…- el joven le interrumpió diciéndole –No se preocupe señor Alexander, le aseguro que estaré bien, hoy me siento libre, pero necesito meditar algunas cosas, y estar aquí me parece el lugar perfecto para hacerlo- así le respondía Terry al señor encargado del vestuario, Candy alcanzó a escuchar la voz del hombre que amaba después de tanto tiempo, de inmediato sintió como su corazón se aceleró con solo oírlo, no podía creer que tan fácil se dieran las cosas, Terry estaba ahí, podía hablar ahora mismo con él, pero a qué se refería ese hombre con lo de quedarse en un hotel, qué acaso no tenía Terry un departamento?, le pareció entender que Terry se iba a quedar a pasar la noche en el teatro, pero por qué?. En fin, pronto iba a poder hablar con Terry, era ahora o nunca.

-Sólo voy a dejar estos trajes al camión y regreso por el resto, cuando me vaya yo me encargaré de cerrar la puerta no se preocupe por nada joven Terry, nos vemos mañana, que descanse y que logré encontrar la paz que tanto anhela- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dirigirse al camión llevando consigo parte del vestuario que necesitaba ser dejado en la tintorería y regresar por el resto. Candy aprovechando que el señor Alexander se había alejado y no había cerrado la puerta, se coló sin que el hombre la notara, por un momento pensó que sería mejor así, no quería que hubiera testigos de ese encuentro, quizás podría ser el último que tendría con Terry.

Candy se encaminó a través de los pasillos, dejándose llevar por los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraban cada vez más al ir avanzando, como advirtiéndole que pronto lo vería, como serían las primeras palabras que pronunciaría, meditando qué sería lo primero que diría, se encontró detrás del escenario, a un lado del mismo, pudo ver a Terry de frente a las butacas, con una expresión tranquila, y más hermoso y varonil que antes, sin duda ya no era el chiquillo rebelde que había conocido en el colegio, delante de ella estaba un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, no pudo dar un paso más, decidió contemplarlo en silencio desde donde estaba, solo unos cuantos pasos los separaba, pero no queria romper ese momento tan magico.

Terry sumergido en sus pensamientos y con los ojos cerrados, empezó a percibir un sutil aroma a rosas, se parecía al de Candy, para él era inconfundible lo llevaba grabado en su alma, lentamente abrió los ojos, y al voltear su rostro para dejarse guiar por su sentido del olfato hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese dulce olor que tanto amaba, como una aparición estaba una mujer rubia, era ella! Era su Candy, la dueña de su alma y corazón, más hermosa que nunca, pensó que era tanto su anhelo de volverla a ver que creyó que la estaba imaginando, que si le hablaba desaparecería de su vista, con miedo empezó a acercarse a ella, mientras Candy sentía como su respiración se detenía, no podía creerlo estaba delante de él, por un momento perdió el habla, pero al verlo directo a los ojos, entendió que todo lo que había visto en esa horrible revista era una mentira, no había necesidad de explicaciones, pudo ver reflejado en los ojos azules que la miraban con devoción, que el amor que Terry sentía por ella, estaba intacto, inalterable y mas verdadero que nunca, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la primera en romper el silencio fue ella –Hola! Cómo estás? Sabes que te he extrañado… no tienes idea de cómo te he extrañado, Terry mi amor… sabes a qué vine, verdad?- Terry no podía creer que ella estaba ahí, aún y que la estaba viendo y había escuchado, sentía que era una visión, lentamente había levantado su mano para acariciar el rostro de la muchacha, con la mayor delicadeza de la que fuera capaz. Sin poder contenerse más, jaló el cuerpo de la joven, para envolverlo en un abrazo, tan anhelado, tan deseado que se le hacía imposible creer que era cierto, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Candy, Terry se apoderó de sus labios en un beso cargado de un amor infinito.

Al sentir Terry el cuerpo de Candy entre sus brazos, supo que jamás se volvería a separar de ella, preferiría la muerte antes que dejarla ir otra vez, de repente su corazon empezo a latir tan rápido como si fuera a estallar pero de una emoción indescriptible seguido de eso también sintió un intenso frío que congeló su alma, sintiendo como si ese beso fuera el último que le podía dar, no, no quería perderla nunca más.

Candy por un momento pensó también que ese sería el último beso que tendría con el amor de su vida, se debatía entre volver a renunciar otra vez a él o aferrarse para siempre a ese momento y hacerlo eterno… Ella tomó su decisión, jamás se separaría de Terry de nuevo.

Sin palabras, sin explicaciones sin nada que pudiera interrumpir ese momento… Candy y Terry se fundieron en un beso que los uniría para toda la eternidad…

Tres días después…

Susana a lo lejos veía que el cuerpo de Terry estaba envuelto en una luz angelical con una expresión en su rostro de completa paz y felicidad como nunca antes lo había visto, lo que ella no podía creer, es que el actor nunca más volvería a despertar. Terry había muerto, aún los doctores no se explicaban cómo era posible que aquel joven que en apariencia gozaba de excelente salud, su corazón hubiera dejado de latir, entre las teorías que se manejaban, era que quizás había experimentado una emoción tal que terminó colapsando su corazón.

Mientras en Chicago circulaba la noticia en todos los diarios de la ciudad, que se había encontrado el cuerpo de una joven enfermera, al parecer se había caído y golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte que murió al instante, no hubo testigos del accidente, por lo tanto no se le pudo auxiliar de inmediato.

Durante el sepelio de Candy, toda las personas que la conocieron en vida lloraban su pérdida, fue uno de los sepelios más concurridos, mas llorados y más tristes, cuando estaban bajando el ataúd en lo que sería su última morada, a lo lejos un hombre que observaba la escena lloraba de forma tan amarga, que parecía que su dolor sería su único compañero el resto de su vida, arrepentido por lo que había hecho, y avergonzandose de ser un cobarde, se alejó del lugar con la amargura a cuestas, jamás tendría paz en su vida, ese sería su castigo por el crimen tan cruel que había cometido.

Susana por su parte cada día le pesaba más la conciencia, por lo que había hecho, separar a dos seres que se amaban, guiada por un capricho, pero el dolor de saber que Terry nunca la amó era parte del castigo a su egoísmo, lo que ella no sabía es que esas almas ahora vivían eternamente unidas por el amor tan grande que se profesaban.

Fin


End file.
